Change of Adress
by BeckyJoe3689
Summary: The Tsukino family is moving to America, but Serena wants to stay. Andrew offers to take her in, but will she accept? Or will Darien's proposal be more enticing?
1. The fight and the Storm

Change of Adress  
  
AN: So, another random thought popped into my otherwise useless brain, and hence this story was born. I promise I will do my best to update as much and as quickly as possible, but between this new job and going to high school, it might be hard. But fear not, I'll always find a way! Read on and I hope you enjoy!  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
The sky thundered loudly overhead as dark clouds blocked out the beautiful blue it had been. Their full shape made plain the threat of spilling their water. A chilly wind began to pick up, sending shivers down the spine's of all who felt it's arctic breath. Serena pulled her bright pink jacket tighter about her small frame as she trudged sadly into the Crown Arcade. She plopped down into one of the cherry red booths in the back of the arcade and rubbed her hands together in an attempt to restore feeling to them. A tall, blonde haired young man walked over to her, notepad in hand.   
  
"Hey there Serena," Andrew said, his usual cheery smile across his face. "What can I get for you today?"   
  
"Just a cup of hot cocoa, please," Serena said, her voice soft and unhappy. A worried look shifted onto Andrew's face and he took a seat across from Serena.   
  
"What's wrong, Rena?" he asked, his brotherly love for her aparent in his eyes. Serena sighed with a depressed finality as she decided to tell Andrew.   
  
"My dad...he got a new job," Serena said. The look on Andrew's face said 'what's so bad about that'. Serena cleared her throat softly, pushing herself to finish explaining. "It's in New York."  
  
"But that's all the way in America!" Andrew said. "Won't he miss you guys when he leaves?"   
  
"No," Serena said, her heart screaming in pain, "because he's taking us with him." Andrew's jaw dropped, his heart beat racing. Serena was leaving? Going to America? Not if he could help it!  
  
"Can't...can't you stay with someone else then?" Andrew asked hopefully. "I mean, a responsible adult or something?" Serena's eyes glistened with new hope, but quickly sank into a depressed look once more.  
  
"I don't know anyone that could take in another person," she said, her voice exposing how close to tears she really was.   
  
"What about Amy, Mina, Lita, Raye?" Andrew suggested. Serena shook her head.  
  
"Amy's mom works all the time, Mina's grandmother is a little bit wacky, Lita's parents are forever flying off to one convention or another, and as for Raye...well, I don't really think I could handle living in a temple, let alone with Raye!" Serena wiped away a tear that had rebelliously slipped down her soft, rosy cheek. Andrew let out an exhasporated sigh and placed his head in his hands.   
  
"There HAS to be some way we can make this work..." he mumbled, the wheels in his head churning on overdrive. He snapped up, his eyes wide with the realization of an idea so obvious, he could have smacked himself for not realizing it sooner. "Stay with me!"   
  
"What...?" Serena asked, her face showing a confused look.   
  
"You could come stay with my sister Emily and me!" Andrew said, his face bright and cheery once more. "Our apartment has a guest room, and its in Juban's district too!" Serena smiled broadly and hugged Andrew from across the table.   
  
"Oh Drew," she cried, "you're the best!" Andrew blushed and pushed himself up from his seat.   
  
"I'll be right back with your cocoa," he said, smiling. Serena sighed with her new found hope. She removed her jacket and set it down next to her. Her light pink shirt showed her perfectly curved torso, and on her lower half sat a pair of low-riser denim jeans. Serena absentmindedly kicked the dirt off of her Rebok Classics and twirled a piece of her silver-blonde hair between her fingers. Andrew is so great...he's helping me stay here, with my friends. I don't know HOW I'll ever be able to repay him... Serena's thoughts were interrupted by the jingling of the door. She glanced up and groaned. A tall young man with ebony hair and peircing blue eyes stood in the door frame, running his hand through his hair. He looked over at Serena and grinned.  
  
"Hey there Meatball Head!" he said, walking over and taking the seat Andrew had vacated.   
  
"my name is NOT Meatball Head, Darien!" she shouted, agitation clear in her voice. "Its Serena. Se-re-na...GET IT RIGHT!" Darien chuckled softly at Serena's fiesty reply. That's part of why he argued with her like he did, and as for the other part...well, even he didn't know that.  
  
"Ok, ok Se-re-na, don't blow a gasket!" Darien said with a small laugh.  
  
"Darien, don't pick on her today, alright?" Andrew said as he set down a steaming cup of cocoa in front of Serena.   
  
"Well, this is new!" Darien said, looking at Andrew with confusion written all over his face. "So what's so different about today that you have to play the hero?"   
  
"Its Serena's business, but let's just say that its been an especially trying day for her," Andrew said wisely.   
  
"What happened this time, Serena, fail another test?" Darien asked cockily. Serena let out a sob she had been surpressing all day.   
  
"No!" she cried out, pain ringing in her voice. "For your information I just found out that my family is moving to New York! Andrew was GOING to let me stay with him, but if leaving means I get away from you, I guess I'm going!" Serena got up from her seat and ran out of the doors. Her pink jacket lay in the booth, and rain began to pour down in turrents. Andrew smacked Darien upside the head and shot him the dirtiest look he could muster.  
  
"Look what you did, Dare!" Andrew shouted. "You have no idea how upset she was over having to leave! She has to leave all of her friends, me, her high school at the beginning of her senior year! And I think she'll even be sad about leaving YOU! But no, you just HAD to start up with her, and look what happened! She's outside, in THIS weather, without her jacket, and probably feeling real shitty! Happy now?" Darien's eyes went wide with shock. Andrew had never spoken to him like that before. Hell, he hadn't spoken to anyone like that before! Darien stood up, clutching Serena's jacket tightly.   
  
"I...I didn't know," he stuttered. "I better go find her." Darien ran out the doors and headed in the direction he had seen Serena go. The rain was pouring down, and Darien could hardly see through the thick net it created. A thunder clap echoed in the sky as the rain fell steadily on. Darien tripped and fell flat on his stomach, cursing loudly as he collided with the pavement. He looked over at what he had fallen over and saw Serena curled up in a ball, trembling violently. He gathered her up into his arms and began to run again, this time towards his apartment. The building loomed into veiw and Darien quickened his pace as a large bolt of lightening streaked across the sky. The thunder exploded in a mighty roar and he felt Serena go limp in his arms. She had passed out from the firght of being outside, alone, in a thunder storm. He burst through the doors, sopping wet, and made his way swiftly into the elevator. Darien carefully pressed the button for the top floor, and he shifted Serena gingerly in his arms. He gazed down at her face and his breath caught in his throat. She looks so beautiful...just like an angel Darien thought. What in the hell? Since WHEN do I think about Sere...I mean, since when do I think about Meatball Head like that? Straighten up there, Chiba, remember who you're dealing with. The doors opened and a small hallway with two doors came into view. Darien walked over to door number 369 and turned the key in the lock. The door swung open to reveal a spacious living room, furnished with a beige leather couch and matching recliner that sat facing the large, brick fireplace. Darien set Serena down carefully on the couch and pulled her shoes of of her small feet. Crossing the room, he made up a cozy fire in the fireplace. Nealing down beside Serena, Darien brushed a stray wisp of silver-blonde hair from her face.   
  
"Serena," he whispered softly. "Serena, wake up." Serena groaned and slowly opened her eyes. Sky blue eyes stared into deep ocean blue ones, and for a moment, they just stayed like that. Suddenly, Serena screamed.  
  
"Where am I...!?!" 


	2. And the storm rages on

Change of Adress-chapter 2  
  
AN: YAY! I finished the next chapter, thanx for all the great reviews!!  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
"Where am I...!?!" Serena screamed, terror etched into her beautiful voice.   
  
"You're at my place, Serena," Darien said, concern evident when he spoke.  
  
"How...how did I get here?" she asked, inching slowly into the depth of the couch.   
  
"We had a fight at the arcade and you ran out," Darien said. "I went after you, and I found you on the ground. I brought you to my place because of the storm." As if on cue, a loud clap of thunder shook the building. Serena shrieked and launched herself into Darien's arms. He fell onto his butt, holding Serena tightly. He stroked her hair and whispered softly to her to calm her down, and in that moment, Serena wasn't scared anymore. Who knew Darien could be so...so sweet   
  
"Are you ok?" Darien asked, setting her back onto the couch. Serena nodded and blushed, missing the warmth of his arms immediately. "I think it would be best if I found you some dry clothes to wear for now. I wouldn't want you to get sick."   
  
"Yeah, I guess you're right," Serena said. Darien stood up and gestured for Serena to follow him. Serena rose to her feet, and let Darien lead her to his bedroom. She was taken aback by the cozziness of the room. A large, four-posted chestnut bed sat in the middle of the room, red satin sheets covering it. Big, fluffy pillows rested at the head of the bed, and the beautifully carved headboard was designed with roses. An armoir was nestled in the corner of the room, and candles were set up sparadically about the room. A door leading to the closet was beside the door leading to the large bathroom. Darien walked over to the armoir and pulled open the doors. He searched through his clothes and pulled out a sweatshirt and pair of basketball shorts.   
  
"Here you go Serena," he said as he handed them to her. "I know they'll be big on you, but at least they're dry." Serena nodded and walked into the bathroom to change. She shut the door and let out a deep sigh. As Serena undressed herself, she took note of the bathroom. A large, white jacuzzi tub was against the back wall, with a glass walled shower beside it. Bright dressing room-style lights surrounded the sink and counter areas. Serena frowned slightly to herself as she slipped into the clothes Darien had given her. She inhaled deeply and wallowed in the scent of roses that they held. Does Darien really smell like this? She thought in amazement. She shook her head and mentally scolded herself for having those kind of thoughts about the person that lived to torment her. His apartment is so nice...I wish I had a place like this. Serena gathered up her sopping wet clothes and opened the bathroom door. Serena's jaw dropped as she looked at Darien, no longer wearing his wet jeans and t-shirt. He had on a pair of sweat pants, but he had yet to put on a shirt. His muscular torso was bronzed and to Serena, he appeared a god. His ebony hair fell roguishly into his eyes, and his muscles rippled slightly as he dug through his clothes to find a shirt.   
  
"Ummmm...I'm done changing," Serena said, still in shock. Darien turned to face her and smiled. She looked so cute in his clothes. Her long silver-blonde hair was still in meatballs, though no longer neat and tidy like usual. No, cute was not the word for her then. Sexy was more like it. Her long legs were accentuated by the oversized shorts, and her frame looked diminuative inside the top. Darien shook his head and took the clothes from her. He headed down the hall and opened up the dryer. As he was tossing them in, he blushed as he caught a glimpse of her pink panties and bra. He wiped the image of seeing Serena in them from his mind and tossed his own clothes in. Starting up the cycle, he grabbed a plain white shirt from a basket and slipped it on. He crossed his apartment and entered his bedroom. He blinked forcefully as he stared at Serena. Her long hair was down, and it reached to the bottom of her calves. She looks so much like an angel... Darien thought. He rubbed his eyes and walked into the room.   
  
"Hey Darien, do you think I could use your phone?" Serena asked. Darien nodded, still slightly entranced by this girl that for so long he had faught with. He picked up the cordless phone of the cradle and handed it to her. Serena dialed her house and listened intently as the call went through.   
  
"Hello?" a soft, feminine voice said.   
  
"Hi, mom," Serena said. "I got caught in the storm and I went home with a friend of mine."   
  
"Whose house are you at, dear?" Illene Tsukino asked.   
  
"Darien's..." Serena said nervously. "But it was scary outside and his place was around the corner. Please don't be mad!"   
  
"Honey, I'm not mad. I understand," she said. "I'll just tell your dad that you're at Molly's. Be home as soon as you can. I love you."   
  
"I love you too, mom," Serena said as she hung up the phone. Serena set the phone back in the cradle. Serena turned to Darien, and at that moment a tremendous bolt of lightening streaked across the sky and the thunder clap shook the earth like an earthquake. The lights flickered and went out. Serena screamed and ran to where Darien had been last. She found him and wrapped her arms securely around. He slipped his arms about her and whispered reassuring words in her ear as he led her into the living room. The fire still blazed in the fireplace, and the light illuminated the whole room. Serena relaxed and seated herself on the couch. Darien took a seat beside her, and he smiled at her.  
  
"Thank you Darien," Serena said.   
  
"For what?" he asked, confused.   
  
"You've just been really nice to me since the fight," she said. "And I appreciate it more than you know. I needed it."   
  
"Anytime," Darien said. "I'm sorry about the situation with your parents and moving away." Serena's face fell, and she sighed.   
  
"I wish it wasn't happening. Andrew said I could move in with him, and legally I can since I'm 17, but I think it would make my father very, very mad at me. I don't know, its just a hard situation."   
  
"I can imagine," Darien said with a sigh.   
  
"Plus, I don't know how well my father would react to me living with a guy, even Andrew," Serena said. Darien's look turned thoughtful as he contemplated an offer. He mentally nodded that he would, indeed, put this offer on the table.   
  
"Well, I have an idea, if you're up for it," Darien said. "The apartment across from mine, well, I own it too. I never use it really, except for when I have a guest over. I'll let you take that, if you want it. Its fully furnished, and its pretty cozy. What do you think?" Serena launched herself at Darien and wrapped her arms around him.   
  
"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you!" she cried happily. "That would be perfect! My father could never turn down something like that! Oh Darien, you saved me!" Darien smiled awkwardly as he patted her on the back.   
  
"Yea, ummmm...no problem Serena," Darien said. Serena pulled herself from his arms and for the second time that day, she missed the warmth they provided. She blushed slightly, and turned her head away. They sat there, momentarily lost in a strained silence. A loud clap of thunder sounded, shaking the building. Serena screamed and jumped. She fell off the couch and landed on her butt, hard. She whimpered sadly while rubbing her bottom. A single tear slipped down her cheek as she stood back up. Darien bit his tongue in an attempt to bite back the laughter that rose inside him. He could hold it no longer, and he burst out laughing. His sides were cut with a pain akin to being split up the sides. Serena put on her best mad face, but at seeing Darien in such a state, she bust out laughing along with him. They rolled on the floor, clutching their sides as the laughter poured from their lips. As they calmed down, they lie down on their backs, breathing heavily. Serena sighed with contented exhaustion.   
  
"I haven't had a good laugh like that in a while," Darien said, turning his head to look at her. Serena was sprawled out on the floor, her hair surrounding her like golden water. She smiled and nodded her head.   
  
"It feels good to laugh like that," Serena agreed.   
  
"You're so doofy sometimes," Darien said with a small chuckle.   
  
"Eh, what can I do?" she replied good-naturedly, shrugging her shoulders. Serena lazily closed her eyes, and in a moment, she had drifted off to a peaceful slumber. Darien glanced over at her and smiled inwardly. She looked so cute when she slept. He picked himself wearily off the floor and scooped the sleeping girl off the floor. He made his way slowly to his bedroom and placed Serena underneath the covers of his bed. He tucked her in snugly, and walked out of the room. Darien grabbed a comforter out of the lenin closet and draped himself across the couch. As he pulled the covers up to his chin, he smiled. It was kind of nice, having Serena around. Darien closed his heavy eyelids and he too drifted to a warm, soothing sleep. The rain kept falling, no longer violent turrents, but now gentle droplets hitting the ground with a quiet pitter-patter. The storm raged on silently and the night grew calm. 


	3. Breaking the news

Change of Adress-chapter 3  
  
AN: Sorry for the rather LONG wait...been having some issues...but, here it is finally, the next chapter! Thanx SO much for the great reviews, they make me want to update so much more. ::hint hint:: Read and enjoy!   
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Birds chirped happily as the sun peaked gently through the curtains. Serena's eyes fluttered lazily open and she sighed as she sat up in bed. The soft satin sheets felt cool against her skin, and she marveled at the comfort of the bed. She threw her legs over the side of the bed and her feet squished into the soft crimson carpet. Strechting her arms high above her head, Serena let out a quiet yawn. She crossed the room and opened the door. Serena peeked around the corner to see Darien sound asleep on the couch. A small smile crept onto her face as she gazed at his sleeping figure. He looks so cute when he's sleeping...not that he isn't when he's awake.... She crept stealthily past him and into the laundry room. She opened the dryer door and pulled out her clothes. She dressed herself quickly and tossed Darien's clothes into the hamper. As she walked out of the laundry room, she found Darien sitting up on the couch, rubbing his eyes sleepily.   
  
"Hey, mornin' Darien," Serena said cheerfully.   
  
"Mornin'," Darien said, his voice heavy with sleep. "You're up pretty early, you leaving so soon?"   
  
"Yeah, I have to be heading home," Serena said. "My mom's probably waiting for me. But here, let me get your number so I can call you later about the apartment." Serena picked up the stationary pad and pen and handed it to Darien. He jotted down his home number as well as his cell.   
  
"There you go," he said as he handed it to Serena. "Call me later after you talk to your parents."  
  
"Sure thing," Serena said, giving him a small hug. "Thanks for helping me out. I'll see you later." Serena left Darien's apartment and pushed the button for the elevator. She tapped her foot impatiently as she waited for the elevator. The steel doors opened with a ding, and Serena stepped inside. Soft elevator music played in the background as Serena stood there, thinking about Darien. Who knew he could be so....cool? I atually kind of LIKE spending time with him when he's like that. Wow, if the girls could see me now... The doors opened up into the lobby and Serena exited the elevator. As she left the building, she took a deep breath of the sweet air. Man, I love the way the air smells after it rains. Her gait was lively and bouncy as usual as she skipped down the sidewalk. Her golden hair flew behind her like golden ribbons and the sunlight glistened on her cheeks. Darien looked at her from his apartment window as a confusing feeling welled up in the pit of his stomach. It was like he was nervous, but why should he be? It was only Meatball Head, Serena, right? Wrong, his mind answered for him. you know that last night, you got past that point. You like her Darien, you like her alot. Darien shook his head in defeat as he admitted to himself that, indeed, he had fallen for Serena. He walked into his bathroom and shut the door. Maybe a cold shower would help.   
  
Serena walked through the front door of her house and smiled as she smelled cookies baking.   
  
"I'm home!" she shouted happily as she walked into the kitchen. Her mother stood at the sink, rinsing the now empty mixing bowl.   
  
"Just in time," Illene Tsukino said, "the cookies are almost done. Did the storm scare you too bad last night, dear?"  
  
"Actually, not really," Serena said truthfully. "At least, not as much as usual. Darien made me laugh to keep me from being too afraid."  
  
"What a good friend," Mrs.Tsukino said kindly. "You'll miss your friends so much when we move, won't you?"  
  
"Well...actually..."Serena began, "Darienhadanideathatcouldkeepmehere."  
  
"Slow it down and say it again," Serena's mother said, quite used to Serena's chattering when she was nervous.  
  
"Darien had an idea that could keep me here."   
  
"And what exactly was this idea?" Mrs.Tsukino asked with an arched eyebrow.  
  
"See, he lives in this REALLY nice, REALLY safe apartment building, and he owns a whole level. He only uses one of the apartments, and he said that I could, you know, have the other one..."  
  
"...so you can stay here with your friends...." Illene added.  
  
"...and so I could finish my senior year here, at the school I started at, with my friends." Illene smiled softly and took Serena in her arms.   
  
"Oh Serena, you're growing up so fast," Illene said as a tear slipped down her cheek. "If staying here with your friends is what you want, then honey, go for it!"   
  
"Oh mom, I knew you would understand!" Serena said as she squeezed her mother tightly. Kenji Tsukino walked into the kitchen to find the women of his house wrapped in a loving embrace.   
  
"What's going on?" he asked curiously.   
  
"I..." Serena began.   
  
"Serena dear, I'll talk to your father. Go on upstairs and call your friend," Illene said reassuringly. Serena placed a soft kiss on her mother's forehead and whispered 'Thanks' as she walked past a very confused looking Kenji. While Serena turned the doorknob to her bedroom, she heard her father cry out 'WHAT!'. She shook her head, glad she hadn't been the one to tell him. Somehow her mother always knew just what to say to him. Shutting the door behind her, Serena walked into her room and sat down on her bed. She gazed at the pictures beside her bed and smiled. One was of her family at the picnic they had at the last Cherry Blossom festival. Another was of Mina, Amy, Raye, Lita and herself. Serena sighed as she picked up her phone and dialed the number on the paper. The phone rang once, twice, and a third time before Darien answered.  
  
"Hello," he said.  
  
"Hey Darien," Serena said. "I told my parents, and they said it was ok. Are you sure I wouldn't be asking too much from you?"   
  
"Sere, you didn't ask, I offered. If I didn't want you to stay there, I wouldn't have asked," he replied, his voice warm. Serena smiled softly and she giggled.   
  
"You called me Sere," she said. "You didn't call me Meatball Head."   
  
"Oh well," he said playfully, "I'll get you next time." Serena laughed, the sound ringing in Darien's ears like soft silver bells.   
  
"So, when should I start moving my things?" Serena asked.   
  
"Hmmm...." Darien said as he thought. "I have a day off tomorrow, so I can help you then. Is that ok?"   
  
"Its fine. Are you going to the arcade later?"   
  
"I think so," Darien said. "I'll be up there about 4-ish. You gunna stop by?"   
  
"Sure thing, buddy ol' pal!" Serena said with a giggle.   
  
"Yeah, yeah...see you later Sere..." Darien said as he caught himself. "See you later MEATBALL HEAD!" Serena laughed as she hung up the phone. Darien smiled to himself as he ran his hand through his thick ebony hair. Maybe he had a shot with Serena after all...So okay buddy boy, his subconcious spoke, you have a CHANCE with her. What are you going to do about it, huh? You better get workin' on it if you want that chance to turn into something more than that... Darien sighed and muttered under his breathe something about 'stupid voices that need to get a life'. He glanced over at the clock. It was only noon. He picked up his phone ad dialed Andrew's cell number.  
  
"Hello?" Andrew said as he answered his phone.  
  
"Hey, its Darien."  
  
"What's going on Dare?" Andrew asked cheerfully.  
  
"Nothing much. I... I made up with Serena, she's not mad at me anymore," Darien said.  
  
"That's great, maybe now she'll take up my offer again and stay," Andrew said as he wiped the counter at the arcade.  
  
"Actually, she IS going to stay, Drew. See, when I caught up to her last night, the storm was pretty bad so we ended up staying at my place. She's actually pretty cool when you spend time with her...but anyways. We got to talking and you know that apartment that I use as like a guest room? I...I kinda offered it to Serena. She's moving in tomorrow," Darien said nervously. Andrew's jaw dropped, and he stood there frozen for a moment.   
  
"So, so you and Serena are... friends now? And...and she's moving into your other apartment, across from you? Darien, are you serious?"   
  
"As a heartattack," came Darien's reply.   
  
"Ok, ok...give me a second..." Andrew said as he set down the phone. A few moments later he picked up the phone again.   
  
"What was that?" Darien asked.   
  
"I was just checking to see if pigs were flying outside, because I never thought I would see the day when Darien Chiba and Serena Tsukino would actually be FRIENDS," Andrew said.   
  
"Ha ha, very funny Drew," Darien said sarcastically. "I'll see you later."   
  
"Bye," Andrew said before hanging up. Darien set his phone back into its cradle and ran his hand through his hair. Maybe another cold shower would help.   
  
Serena picked up her phone again and dialed Mina's number. The phone barely had time to ring once before the phone was snatched up by Mina.  
  
"Hello," she said, her voice cheerful and bubbly as usual.   
  
"Hey girl, its Serena. Can you come over, I have some really interesting news for you," Serena asked. "Oh, and could you bring the girls with you?"   
  
"Sure thing, we'll be over in a few. See ya soon!" Mina said as she hung up. Serena sighed and set her phone back in its cradle. She looked around her room and groaned in frusteration. Folded up boxes lined one wall and all of her belongings were still unpacked. 'I had thought I had more time to pack, but I guess this new game plan has brought up my deadline to tomorrow.' Serena stood up and paced her room, nervousness about moving into the apartment swimming around in her stomach. She was so lost in thought that she jumped a foot and a half off the ground when she heard a knock on her door. She opened the door and smiled when she saw her best friends standing in the hall. She stepped back and let them in.  
  
"Hey girls," she said with a smile. "Sit down, we have a VERY strange conversation ahead of us."   
  
"Meatball Brains, if you're the one leading this discussion, then of course its bound to be strange," Rei said as she plopped down on Serena's bed. Serena stuck out her tongue and blew a raspberry.   
  
"Enough kiddy games, spill the beans!" Lita demanded good-naturedly. Mina and Amy took their own seats on the bed and anxious looks appeared on their faces.   
  
"Yeah Serena, tell us before I die of anticipation!" Mina exclaimed with a laugh.   
  
"Ok, you remember how I told you about my dad getting that new job in America and me having to move?" Serena asked.  
  
"How could we forget," Amy said sadly. A fond smile crossed Serena's face.  
  
"No need to worry, Ames, everything is going to work out," she said. The girls cast a confused look her way and Serena grinned. "I had a fight with Darien yesterday and I ran out of the arcade. It started storming and he chased after me. We went to his place and hung out for a while. And then, he offered me the apartment he keeps as a guest room. I'm staying guys!" 


	4. Feelings revealed

Change of Adress-chapter 4  
  
AN: Next chapter is done! I hope you like it! REVIEWS ARE STRONGLY WELCOMED!!!   
  
::::::::::::::::::::::;  
  
"What?!?" Rei cried as she fell off the bed, hitting the floor with a painful thud. "You and Darien not only got along, but now you're moving in with him? What the hell is wrong with this picture?"   
  
"First of all, Rei, I am perfectly capable of getting along with anyone I want... as long as I want to," Serena said, pouting slightly. "And secondly, I am NOT moving in with him! Its a whole different apartment." Rei rolled her eyes and climbed back onto the bed.   
  
"So what did you and Darien do all night, huh?" Mina asked with one eyebrow arched. Serena's jaw dropped at Mina's insinuation that she had fooled around with Darien.   
  
"Nothing!" she shouted. "We talked and then I fell alseep. I guess he moved me to his bed shortly after. He slept on the couch in the living room. Geeze Mina, get your mind out of the gutter!" Mina giggled softly and Serena shook her head.   
  
"When are you moving in?" Lita asked, slapping the still giggling Mina with a pillow.   
  
"Tomorrow is Darien's day off. He's going to help me move my stuff," Serena said. "Would you guys mind helping me pack?"  
  
"Of course!" Amy said. "That's what best friends are for."   
  
"Thanks," Serena said with a sigh. The girls set to work packing Serena's things. Lita folded clothes and boxed them while Mina took down all of the pictures that decorated the room. She wrapped them in bubble wrap and packed them carefully. Amy boxed all of Serena's comics and magazines, along with the few books that she had. Rei was given the task of boxing Serena's stuffed animals. Serena collected the few odds and ends that were left in her room, like her stereo and her cd collection. She glanced up at the clock at 3:30. The boxes were packed and taped up. Her room was so bare, it just felt...strange.   
  
"Hey, I have to meet Darien soon," Serena said. "Thank you SO much for helping me pack. I have to be going though. I'll see you later." She ushered the girls downstairs and out the door. She hugged them each good-bye and walked off towards the arcade.   
  
"She's got it bad," Mina said with a sigh.   
  
"You can say that again," Lita added with a smile. "Wanna come hang out at my house for a while? I baked cookies this morning."  
  
"Yes!" Amy, Rei, and Mina cried in unison. Lita laughed again and they left for her place.   
  
Serena walked into the arcade and looked around. She spotted Darien at a booth in the back. He saw her and motioned for her to join him. She walked over to him and seated herself in the booth. He smiled and took a sip of his coffee. Andrew came over to the table and smiled.  
  
"Hey there Serena," he said. "What can I get you?"   
  
"A chocolate shake please," she said cheerfully. "Extra whipped cream." Andrew smiled wider.  
  
"Congrats on the new apartment," Andrew said as he walked off to get the drink. Serena glanced at Darien and smiled.  
  
"Thanks again for that, by the way," she said. "I finished packing before I came. I'm all ready for the big move tomorrow." Darien smiled and watched the steam spiral off of his coffee. His emotions were so volatile at the moment, he didn't know what to think. His stomach was all tied up in knots whenever he thought about Serena. "Darien?"   
  
"Huh?" he asked as he snapped back.   
  
"Are you ok?" she asked, her interest peaked.   
  
"Yeah, sorry. My mind was just on something at work," Darien lied.   
  
"Anything I can help with?" Serena asked.   
  
"No, I was just making sure I had finished up everything before I left. But I did, so everything's fine," he said. Serena smiled and thanked Andrew when he brought over her milk shake. She took a sip and sighed. 'I love chocolate,' she thought.   
  
"So what exactly IS your job? I mean, knowing you, its probably something really cool," Serena said with a smile.   
  
"I work for an ad agency. I photograph models for ads and I do alot of graphic work, its nothing special," Darien said nonchallontly.   
  
"Nothing special?" Serena said incredulously. "You work with models for heaven's sakes! Every guy in the world would love that job!" Darien laughed and took another sip of his coffee.  
  
"Until they actually MEET the models," Darien laughed. "I swear, all I ever hear is 'Aren't I beautiful' and 'I know you want me'. Its so lame. They are definately way too bitchy and stuck up to enjoy working with." Serena smiled, slightly relieved. 'Why do I care if he's surrounded by hott women all the time?' Serena asked herself. 'Its not like I like him that way...do I?' This time it was Darien's turn to interrupt her. "Are you ok Serena?"  
  
"Me, oh I'm fne," Serena said cheerfully. "Just thinking about how much I'll miss my family when they leave. But I guess that's what phones and email and stuff were made for, right?" Darien nodded and finished his coffee. His eyes were drawn to Serena's soft, rosy lips as she took a drink of her milk shake. The way she licked the sweet chocolate from her lips was enough to drive Darien crazy. He quickly diverted his gaze to the empty coffee cup and sighed.   
  
"Serena, would you like to go for a ride?" he asked, looking up into her sky blue eyes.   
  
"Sure," she replied, quickly finishing her shake. Darien laid down a few bills on the table and he and Serena left the arcade. Serena followed Darien over to a bright blue motorcycle. "Wait, we're riding on THAT?!?"   
  
"Yup," he said, handing her a helmet. "Its really fun, don't be scared." Serena put her hands on her hips.  
  
"I'm not scared!" she said defensively. Darien chuckled softly as he climbed onto the bike.   
  
"Get on then," he challenged, sliding on his helmet. Serena put hers on and climbed on. She wrapped her arms tightly around Darien's waist and inhaled his intoxicating scent. He revved up the bike and sped off down the street. Serena tightened her grip on Darien and he smiled inside his helmet. He quite liked the way it felt having Serena's arms encircling him. Everything looked like a blur as they sped down the streets. Darien pulled into the small parking lot by the park. Serena took off her helmet and handed it to Darien. He took his off as well and they climbed off the bike.   
  
"The roses just started to bloom, I figured it would be nice to have a look at them," Darien said with a smile. Serena's heart skipped a beat and she mentally chided herself for taking this as anything more than a friendly trip.   
  
"Great! I love roses," she said. "Let's go look at them." They walked in a comfortable silence down the dirt path and wallowed in each other's company. As they entered the rose garden, Serena's breathe caught. "Oh Darien! Its so beautiful!" He nodded in agreement and they walked around, inhaling the sweet scent of roses. Serena spotted a small honeysuckle bush and walked off to grab a bloom. Darien stood there, watching her smell the flowers when a pair of arms suddenly wrapped themselves around his waist. He turned to see who it was and came face to face with a girl. She had shoulder-length brown hair and a voice that grated on his nerves.   
  
"Hey there Darien," Ann said in her sickly-sweet voice. "What are you doing here?" Darien pushed her away from him and sighed.   
  
"I came to admire the roses, Ann, but you probably already knew that," he said, annoyment lining his voice. Ann didn't seem to notice.   
  
"They are amazing," she said, "but nowhere near as amazing as you." She fluttered her eyelashes and smiled. Serena glanced over at Darien and saw him talking to a young woman. Jealousy stabbed at her until she saw the annoyed look on Darien's face. 'He looks like he could use some saving,' she thought to herself. She placed a small honeysuckle flower behind her ear and walked gracefully over to Darien. She snuggled upto his side and wrapped her arms around him.   
  
"Darien, there you are," she said, her eyes telling Darien to play along. He wrapped his arms around Serena and smiled lovingly down at her. Serena stood up on her tip toes and kissed Darien tenderly on the mouth. He cupped her face with his hand and deepened the kiss. His lips gently caressed hers and their tongues touched playfully. Darien pulled Serena closer to him and nibbled softly on Serena's bottom lip. She let out a small moan of pleasure and kissed him one more time before pulling away.   
  
"Who's this Darien?" Ann asked, her temper rising. Serena pretended to blush and Darien smiled down at her.   
  
"This is Serena," he said, "my girlfriend." Ann stepped back, her anger boiling.  
  
"Oh, I had no idea you were seeing someone," Ann said, her eyes spitting daggers at Serena who clung tighter onto Darien.   
  
"I am," he said, kissing the top of Serena's head. "She actually moving in with me tomorrow."   
  
"I can't wait," Serena giggled playfully. "I'll get to see my Darien whenever I want!" Ann paled and she took a step back.   
  
"How...nice," Ann said venomously. "Well, I have to be going. See you around Darien." She turned and stormed off, brushing rudely past a young couple. Darien sighed in relief when she was out of sight. Serena stepped out of Darien's embrace, rather regretfully, and smiled.  
  
"You looked like you needed some help," Serena said with a smile.  
  
"Oh yeah," Darien said. "Big time. Thank you SO much, I cannot stand that girl. Its bad enough I have to work with her from time to time. It gets especially bad when I see her outside of a photo shoot." Serena giggled and sat down on the stone bench next to a beautiful rose bush.   
  
"What, you don't enjoy women throwing themselves at you?" Serena asked sarcastically.   
  
"There's nothing worse actually," he said taking a seat beside her. Their minds wandered back to the kiss, and they had a strong urge to repeat it. Darien turned to face Serena, and they stared into each other's eyes. Midnight blue ones stared into eyes the color of the sky, and their faces moved slowly closer. Darien's hand traced Serena's jawline, and Serena moved closer into his embrace. Their lips met softly, and it seemed the world fell away. The kiss was gentle and slow, and their lips brushed lightly. Darien pulled Serena's small frame closer to him and he nibbled on her bottom lip, silently asking her to let him explore her mouth. She parted her lips and Darien gently tasted her. 'She's sweeter than any candy,' he thought as he deepened the kiss. He ran his tongue over her bottom lip, and Serena let out a small sigh of contentness. Darien trailed soft butterfly kisses down her neck and across her jaw. Serena ran her hands through his soft, ebony hair and let out a small moan of ecstasy. Darien planted one final kiss upon her soft, pink lips before pulling back. Serena smiled and blushed, and Darien let out a small laugh. He looked into her eyes once more and smiled.   
  
"I'm glad we fought that night," he said, his voice low. "I never would have had the chance to get to know the real you, and you might have been taken away from me. I never would have realized how much I care about you, Serena."   
  
"Oh Darien," Serena said, taking him in her arms. "I'm so glad that you feel the same way. You have no idea how much it means to hear you say that!" Darien kissed her tenderly and smiled.   
  
"Will you...will you be my girl Serena?" Darien asked.   
  
"Of course," she whispered softly into his ear. Darien held her close to him, and he felt complete in that moment.   
  
:::::::::::::::::::::;  
  
Hey there! I hope you liked it, I know I liked writing it. I promise to try and update soon. Lots of reviews would definately help me write faster...wink wink. 


	5. Meet The Parents!

Change Of Adress-chapter 5 AN: I AM SOOOO SORRY! My computer had 50 bajillion viruses and I just got it back. Forgive me? Well, after all this time, here's the next installment of my story. Enjoy!  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Serena looked up at Darien again as they walked down the path towards his motorcycle. The sun had set and the first few stars were peaking out from behind the blanket of black. Her stomach was filled with giddy excitement over everything that had happened. 'It all happened so fast' she thought 'but I don't regret a second of it. I can't believe me and Darien are together. How did I ever get so lucky?' They pulled their helmets on and mounted the bike. Serena encircled her arms around his waist and squeezed lightly. Darien smiled and revved up the bike. They sped off down the street and headed to Serena's house. As they pulled into the driveway, Serena gasped nervously. Her father was seated on the porch, obviously awaiting his daughter's arrival. The pair climbed of the bike and removed their helmets. "So this is Darien?" Kenji Tsukino asked as he walked forward to greet them. "Yes," Serena said, her stomach clenched with nervousness. "Darien Chiba, this is my father, Kenji Tsukino. Dad, this is Darien, my boyfriend." Mr.Tsukino shook Darien's hand and eyed him over carefully. "How old are you, young man?" he asked firmly. "Nineteen years, sir," Darien responded. "And do you have a respectable job?" "Yes sir, I work at an ad agency doing photography and graphic design," Darien stated without missing a beat. "And what are your intentions regarding my daughter?" he asked sternly. "Dad!" Serena cried as she burried her face in her hands, embarrassment coursing through her. "I intend to treat her like a princess and protect her in every way I posibly can," Darien said, turning to gaze into Serena's eyes. She looked up at him and her eyes glittered with unshed tears. This answer seemed to please Mr.Tsukino greatly. "Would you please come inside and join my family for some tea and cookies?" he offered. Serena's jaw dropped. "That would be nice," Darien said as he followed Serena and her father inside. They walked into the kitchen and greeted Illene. "Hey Mom," Serena said giving her a small hug. "This is Darien." "So this is the charming young man that has been the topic of discussion so often lately," Mrs.Tsukino said as she shook Darien's hand. "Its nice to meet you. Please take a seat in the living room, I'll bring the snacks to everyone out there." Serena, Darien, and her father began to leave, when Illene asked Kenji to stay. The young couple entered the living room alone and Darien looked around. Pictures of the family were everywhere, and a brief pang of pain struck his heart. Serena seemed to see him flinch and asked him to sit with her. "What's the matter?" she asked, concern filling her eyes. "Its nothing, really," he insisted, but she saw past it. "Please, don't hide things from me," she pleaded softly. "If it bothers you, I want to know. I want to make you feel better." She took his hand in hers and squeezed reassuringly. "Its just..."he began with a sigh. "Its just seeing all of these pictures of your family, happy and smiling, reminds me of the fact that I have no family. My parents died when I was a child. They were rushing home, trying to get to me. There car swerved off the road and they crashed. I lived in an orphanage until I was 17. That's when I got the job at the ad agency and moved out." Serena's heart nearly broke when he told her his tale. 'My poor Darien had to grow up without a family...he was alone for so long...well, he'll never be alone again!' she thought defiantly. "I'm so sorry," she said softly. "Thank you for telling me." "You're the only person that knows, besides Andrew of course," Darien said, his pain still evident in his voice. "Don't worry Darien, one day you'll have your own family. People to come home to everyday, people that love you," Serena said with certainty. "Some day, just wait and see." Darien smiled gently and gave Serena a small hug. Some how just hearing her say those words made the pain in his heart lessen, and the space it vaccated was filled with something new: hope. Serena's parents came back into the room, Mrs.Tsukino carrying a tray full of tea and cookies. She set them down on the table and both her and her husband took seats across from Serena and Darien. They all drank their tea and ate their snacks happily ("Mrs.Tsukino, you make the most delicious cookies.") and shared in a pleasant conversation. As the hour grew later and later, Darien finally decided to call it a night. Serena walked him to the door and gave him a tender hug. "Your family is wonderful," Darien said kindly, liking the group already. "So are you," she replied. Darien blushed slightly, to Serena's great pleasure. "I'll be here around noon tomorrow to bring your stuff over. I'm going to borrow Andrew's Explorer to hold everything," he said as he turned to leave. "Sounds like a plan," Serena said. "Good night Darien." He said good night as he climbed onto his bike and rode away slowly. Serena shut the door and turned to look at her parents. "So what did you think?" she asked. "He seems like a very responsible young man," Kenji said slowly. "I still don't like you dating any boys, but if you absolutely MUST, then I would not have you with anyone else." Both women of the Tsukino family stared at him with awed looks on their faces. Illene gained her composure first. "I agree," she said. "He's a wonderful man." "I think so too," Serena said. "I'm going to bed. Night, Mom. Night, Dad." She climbed the stairs and entered her room. After changing into the pair of pajamas she left out, she got into bed and slept peacefully for the last time in the room she had called her own since birth.  
  
Ok, I KNOW this was kinda short, but believe me, I have every intention of writing the next chapter and submitting it tomorrow night. I hope this made you smile, even a little. Bye for now! 


	6. Moving In and Annoying Ann

Change Of Adress-chapter 6 AN: Like I promised, here's the next chapter. PLEASE REVIEW ME! I always apreciate knoing what you guys think about my writing, so review me and let me know!  
  
Serena woke up to her mother opening the curtains and spilling bright sunlight into the room. She looked around groggily and noticed how bare it looked without her stuff filling the room up. A few boxes lined one wall and that was it. Her bed was the only furniture left. "What time is it?" Serena asked as she sat up, finding herself rather awake. Today as the day she would move out from her family's residence and into her own. It was both exhilerating and frightening at the same time. "10:45,dear," her mother said. "I think it's time you got up. You've got a long day ahead of you." Serena noted the way her mother looked at her; it said 'my baby is growing up'. She climbed out of bed and walked into the bathroom. After a brief shower Serena tied her hair into their usual 'meatballs' and braided the sections that hung down so they wouldn't tangle. She dressed in a pair of cut-offs and a white tank top. White Reboks adorned her feet as she walked down the stairs. A delicious aroma was coming from the kitchen, so she decided to investigate. She gasped in surprise when she found Darien, her mother, and Sammy all sitting in the kitchen drinking tea. "When did you get here?" she asked Darien as she gave him a hug. "While you were in the shower," he answered. "Yeah, and guess what?" Sammy asked. "What?" Serena said, nervous her brother had performed some mean trick on her boyfriend. "Darien here's not half bad at Madden 2004!" Samy said respectfully. "But he's no match for me, Sammy the Great!" Darien chuckled and ruffled Sammy's hair. "Its true, he bested me every time," Darien said with a wink. Serena smiled knowingly; he had played down so Sammy could win. 'I can't believe I never knew about this amazing side of him...' she thought as she seated herself at the table with them. Mrs.Tsukino set out plates of pancakes, eggs, and ham to each of them, herself included, and they ate. Afterwards, she removed the dishes and Serena and Darien began to move boxes. As Serena was coming down the stairs with a box of comic books, Sammy came over and took it. "Here, let me help," he said. "It goes in the trunk, right?" Serena nodded, stunned that he was actually being nice to her for once. She went back to her room and the three of them loaded her stuff into the Explorer. It was around 3:30 by the time they were done, and Mrs.Tsukino brought lemonade out to them. They drank in a strange silence, memories of her childhood flashing before Serena's eyes. 'I remember one time I got my head stuck through the banister,' she thought happily. 'Sammy said I would be stuck there forever and that made me cry harder. In the end Daddy had to spray the bars with cooking spray and pull me out.' Serena shook herself of her reminescence and stood up. "Well, I guess we should head over to the apartment now," she said. Darien nodded and got up as well. She hugged her mother and even Sammy before they climbed into the car. They sat there for a moment as the realization of what was happening hit them fully. Serena looked over at Darien and smiled. "I can't believe this is really happening," she said softly. "I know," he replied. "Even a week ago we would never have forseen something like this. But I'm glad that its happening. I'll have you right next door from me." Serena giggled and took his hand. "It makes me feel safer knowing that I'll have you so close," she admitted. "I know you'd protect me." "With my life, if I had to," Darien said solemnly. Serena blushed and leaned over to kiss him. Their lips brushed gently and Serena snaked her arm around his neck, pulling him closer. He ran his tongue gently over her bottom lip and she opened her mouth, allowing him to slip his tongue inside. Darien tasted her mouth, exploring every nook and cranny before placing a soft butterfly kiss on her lips and smiling. "We should probably get going," Darien said regretfully. "This probably isn't the best place to be doing that." Serena laughed and buckled her seatbelt, Darien doing the same. They drove off down the street, missing the warmth of the other person. Serena unconsciously ran her finger over her lips while she smiled, bringing a small grin to Darien's face. 'I know what you mean,' he thought. They finally arrived at the apartment complex, where Andrew was waiting. "About time you guys got here," he said. "Let's move those boxes...I've got a date with Rita tonight so I'll need the car." Darien chuckled and pulled opened the trunk. They lugged the boxes into the elevator and pressed the button for the top floor and stood there. As the doors opened they found Ann sitting outside Darien's door. "Darien, I missed you. I thought you'd never get bac..." Ann stopped when she saw Darien holding a rather large box and a fuming Serena. "What do you want Ann?" he asked, annoyment lining his voice. "I wanted to take you to dinner, silly," she cooed. "You know, just you and me." She batted her eyelashes at him. "Sorry, but I'm busy," he said roughly. "Me and Serena, my girlfriend, have to get her things settled in. But I thought we already told you that." "You did, but I really think you're making a mistake," Ann said, ignoring Serena. "I mean, are you really serious about HER?" Serena shot her a glare that promised a long and painful death. "Yes," he replied. "I am. And you, Ann, are starting to annoy me worse than you normally do. I suggest you leave now, or I'll have you escorted from the building." Ann snorted as she brushed past Serena. "And you better stay gone," Serena ordered, "or I'll get Lita to make you stay away." Ann jumped at Lita's name. She was, after all, known throughout the city as one of the toughest female fighters, and the men mostly shied away from a confrontation with her too. Andrew chuckled as he watched the door close. They carried her boxes into the living room and Serena gasped as she looked around. "Darien, are you sure this is my apartment?" she asked. The carpet was a soft beige color, and a black leather sofa and love seat surrounded a polished oak cofee table. The entertainment center held a big screen plasma television and dvd/vhs player. She ran into the bedroom and her jaw dropped. A bed perfectly identical to Darien's sat in the center of the room. The only difference was that satin sheets were a deep, ocean blue instead of red. The same blue color was on the carpet, and it stood out distinctly from the chestnut four-poster bed. The same armoir sat against the wall, and Serena immediately spotted the candles spread throughout the room. She entered the bathroom, her heart drumming a million miles an hour. A white jaccuzzi tub and glass-walled shower were against the far wall; the toilet was closed off by a door, and the large porcelain sink glittered under the light. She ran into the kitchen and jumped up and down with excitement. It had all of the latest and best appliances and a booth-styled table was against one wall. Lita would love it! Serena ran back into the living room and jumped into Darien's arms. "Thank you!" she said kissing him quickly on the lips. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Darien laughed as he set her down and smiled. "So you like it then?" he asked. "Do I like it?" Serena asked incredulously. "Do I like it? I absolutely LOVE it!" Andrew laughed at the pair, so obviously in love. 'Thank God they finally realized that! Everybody but them has known since day one!' "Well, I have to go kids," Andrew said, patting Darien on the shoulder. "I'll see you tomorrow. You're still coming to the arcade right?"  
"Yup," Serena said cheerfully. "Bye bye! Have fun with Rita." Andrew blushed and left the apartment. Darien stroked the side of Serena's face gently before he sighed. "I actually have to leave too," he said sadly. "I have to go back across the hall and finish this spread for work tomorrow. Come over if you need me." "I'll always need you," Serena said playfully, batting her eyelashes cutely. Darien swept her up in his arms and spun her around. He stopped and dipped her, his face inches awy from hers. "I wouldn't have it any other way," he whispered gently. Their lips met in a slow kiss. Their tongues danced passionately in their mouths and the warmth of their emotions spilled over into a breath-taking kiss. Serena gently nibbled on his bottom lip, producing a husky growl from the depths of his throat. He planted numerous butterfly kisses on her lips before pulling back and staring into her eyes. Serena giggled happily and Darien stroked her hair affectionately. "I'm off to go work and be comepletely bored," he said with a laugh. "Come by later." "Of course," she replied. She walked him to the door and gave him a quick peck on the lips before he was gone. She sighed softly to herself, her back to the door, and slid down it. She sat on the floor, her face lit up with a huge grin. It took her several moments to get up and unpack her things. Surprisingly it didn't take as long unpacking as it had to pack. She put her clothes in the armoir and her comics and magazines on the shelf in the living room. Her stereo was set up on the entertainment center next to the tv; the cds she brought were put in a shelf under the stereo. Her stuffed animals were placed on top of the armoir and she put on the finishing touch; she put her pictures all over the house. Some were set on shelves in the living room, two or three were on her night stand, and the remaining few were hung up in the hall. Walking slowly into the bathroom, Serena ran some warm bathwater. She removed her clothes and sank in, her body relaxing completely under the massaging stream of water jets. Thoughts of Darien filled her head as she sat there. 'I think I love him.'  
  
There you go! I hope you liked it, and again, I ask for reviews. Thanks! My email adress is if anyone has any comments they'd like to send to me personally. Alright, I'm done. 


	7. Settling In and I Love You's

Change Of Adress-chapter 7 AN: so here's my next chapter. I'll try to make it more paragraphy since i was told my story was kinda hard to read. Sorry guys, I didn't know!!! But anyways, I'll fix it now. Hope you like it!!  
  
Serena gasped at the thought and sat straight up in the bathtub. 'I didn't just think what I thought I did, did I?' she asked herself. Getting comfortable in the tub once more, she began to go over everything that's happened with him over the years and what she felt. 'Ok, so we fought for the longest time. I think that it was just that we were both too afraid to say that we really liked each other. And now that we know, he's so amazing. Like the way he just gave me all of this! And the way he smiles at me now, and the way he gets along with my family...he's perfect. I love the way he smells...like roses...and the way his body feels against mine... like we were made for each other. I think I just love him. Yes, I love Darien Chiba.' Serena sighed as she dunked herself under the warm water. She came back up with a silly grin on her face. 'So this is what it feels like to love someone.' She washed her hair with her vanilla-scented shampoo and conditioner, and scrubbed the sweat from her body using her vanilla body wash. 'What can I say, I love the way vanilla smells,' she would have said had anyone asked. She climbed out of the tub and wrapped one of the lavish towels around herself and began to get ready for bed. She stared at herself in the mirror for a moment, wondering what Darien was doing right now. She was startled from her thoughts by a knock on the door.  
  
Serena made her way to the door and opened it. There stood Darien, a weird look on his face. Serena was confused at this until she remembered what she was wearing. She had on a pink silk nightgown that stopped at her knees. Her hair, still slightly damp, trailed down her back and ended at her calves like a golden waterfall. Serena blushed and let him in. "Hey Darien, did you need something?" she asked as she grabbed her fluffy pink robe from the bathroom and slipped it on. "Not really," he answered, still shocked by what he had seen. She had looked so perfect in that moment, almost like an angel. "I just finished my spread early and decided to see what you were up to." "I haven't really been up to anything," Serena said, taking in his apperance. His ebony hair fell roguishly into his eyes and he wore a pair of navy blue basket ball shorts and a gray wife beater. His tanned arms revealed his muscles, tightly wound and to Serena, very nice looking. "I just finished settling in and I took a bath. Obviously," she finished with a giggle. Darien chuckled as well. "So are you tired, cause I could leave," Darien began, not wanting to inconvenience her. "Not at all," Serena said, taking his arm and leading him over to the couch. They sat down and Serena grabbed the remote off the coffee table. "Let's watch a movie." They looked over the list of movies and decided on a classic, Grease. Darien turned off the lights and they snuggled up together to watch the movie. They stayed like that throughout the whole movie, and when it was over, Serena turned her sleepy eyes towards Darien. "That movie is so romantic," she said with a sigh. "But so are you." She kissed him on the nose and yawned. A small smile carressed Darien's face and he stood up. "I think its time to go to bed," he said affectionately. "I'll tuck you in." He helped her up and led her into the dark bedroom. As she climbed into bed, she grabbed his arm. "Will you just lay with me for a while?" she asked as she slipped her robe off and tossed it onto the floor. "Just until I fall asleep? You can leave after that if you want." Darien nodded and slipped into bed beside her. She snuggled up into his arms and he rested his chin on her shoulder. "Good night Sere," he whispered gently into her ear. "Good night Dare, I love you," she said as she fell asleep peacefully in his arms. His eyes went wide at what she said, before he pulled her closer to him. "I love you too, my angel." He fell asleep beside her, dreaming the whole night about Serena.  
  
Darien awoke to a soft beeping and looked down at his watch. It was 6:30 in the morning. With a small groan, he slipped out of bed. He looked down lovinly at Serena and was about to leave when she stirred. "What time is it?" she asked, propping herself up onto her elbow. "6:30," he asnwered before leaning down to place a gentle kiss on her lips. "You can go back to sleep, its Saturday." "You have to work on a Saturday?" she asked, sitting up fully in bed. Darien nodded and she shook her head. "And I thought school was bad." Darien laughed and gave her another kiss before saying good bye.  
"I'll see you later Serena," he said. "I love you." "I love you too," Serena said, suddenly remembering she had let it slip out last night. Darien left and she collapsed back on her bed. 'He loves me back,' she thought with a smile. 'Darien loves me back...'  
  
Sorry that the chapter was so short, but trust me. I have BIG things in store for this one. I might end up having to bump the rating up to R a little later on too. Tell me if the formatting was at least a little better. Thanx, bye. REVIEW ME!!!!!!!! 


	8. Italian Food and Ann's Secret Scheme

Change of Adress-chapter 8 AN: I got it out as quick as possible. I feel like I'm only writing for one or two people. If that happens to be the case, oh well. I hope you few people thoughroughly enjoy it!  
  
Serena opened her eyes and let out a soft yawn. She let her eyes wander about the room, still finding it hard to believe that she actually LIVED here. She sat up and placed her feet on the floor and began to make the bed. A huge grin spread across her face as she inhaled deeply, the scent of vanilla and roses filling her senses. How wonderfully their scents mixed together. Serena walked into the bathroom and took a quick shower. She got out and dressed herself in a pair of faded low-rise blue jeans and a white tank top. After putting her hair up into her signature meatballs, she made her way into the living room. After glancing at the clock, she picked up the phone and dialed Mina's number. The phone rang a couple of times before Mina answered the phone. "Hello?" Mina said groggily. "Hey!" Serena responded happily. "What time is it?"Mina asked. Serena sighed. "Its 1:30 in the afternoon," she replied, exasperated. "How is it that I am actually up before you on a Saturday? And here I was thinking of inviting you over to my place to order some Italian food and watch a movie on my big screen PLASMA television. Silly me, I should have KNOWN you'd still be sleeping..."  
"No!" Mina cried. "I'm up! I'm up! See you in fifteen minutes." And then Serena heard a dial tone. She laughed at her friend before placing the phone back on the reciever. She spotted a piece of paper sitting on the coffee table and she picked it up. It read:  
Serena-  
I hope you don't mind that I stayed the whole night last night. It was just so comfortable sleeping with you in my arms like that. I don't think I've ever gotten a better night's sleep my whole life. I'll come by after I get off work. I love you Sere. Darien.  
  
Serena set the note back down on the table and smiled brightly. 'How did I ever get so lucky?' A knock came on her door and there stood Mina, panting and completely out of breathe. Serena laughed and let her in. Mina's jaw dropped when she saw the apartment. "THIS is your place?" she asked. Serena nodded amd Mina stood there, stunned. "Wow," was all she could say.  
"Have a seat and I'll go order the food," Serena said happily. She turned her back to Mina and dialed the number. After she placed the order she turned to find Mina grinning like the Cheshire Cat. "What?" Serena asked nervously. "So Darien spent the night?" Mina asked, one delicate eyebrow arched and the note in her hand. A rosy blush spread across Serena's face.  
"Ummm...yeah," she muttered. Mina looked at her, silently telling her to give details. "See, Darien came by after I got settled in and we watched a movie. It got kind of late and he went to tuck me in. He was going to just stay with me until I fell asleep but he kind of fell asleep too." "And you two love each other?" Mina prodded. "Oh shut up!" Serena cried. "You act like it wasn't obvious!" Mina giggled and a huge grin was plastered on her face. "Of course, we all did," she said. "But its nice that you guys finally realized it as well." Serena walked to the door, muttering under her breathe about crazy friends nosing into her business. She opened the door and found a rather large man standing there, holding her food. He had greasy black hair and black eyes. He smiled at her and handed her the bag. "That'll be $15.75," he said in a deep voice. Serena handed him a twenty and said good bye. She shut the door and shook her head. 'That guy gave me the creeps.' She set the food on the table and handed one box, spagetti and meatballs, to Mina, and kept the other one, lasagna, for herself. "This conversation is much more interseting than a movie," Mina said as she dug into her food. "So what happened when Darien met your family?" Serena finshed the rather large mouthful of food she had and sighed. "It was really cool actually," she said, taking another bite. "My dad liked him, my mom absolutely adores him, and Sammy even likes him! It was so sweet. Darien played Madden 2004 with him and even let him win." Mina smiled. "You're so lucky," she grumbled. "He gave you this awesome apartment and is like the perfect boyfriend. You have all the luck." Serena giggled and swallowed another bite of her food. "I am, aren't I?" she said. "I still can't believe this is happening, but I'm so glad that it is." They talked for hours about Darien and the apartment, and Serena gave Mina a tour of the place. After a while Mina left, leaving Serena alone.  
  
Serena cleaned up the place and left her apartment. She locked the door and climbed into the elevator. When she got to the lobby, she was greeted by a rather charming old man. "Hello miss, you must be Serena," he said, offering her his hand. "I'm Joe, the doorman. Mr.Chiba told me we were getting a new tennant. And he was right, you're truly a vision." Serena blushed and shook his hand. "You're too kind," she said. "Nonsense. Its nice to meet you," he said as Serena left the building. 'This is such a nice place,' she thought to herself as she walked down the moderately crowded sidewalk. She made her way to the arcade and walked inside. "Hey Andrew!" she cried, a smile gracing her face. "How was your date with Rita?"  
"It was great," he said. "She's amazing. And how are you liking your new apartment?" "I love it," she said as she seated herself at the counter. "Can I get a chocolate milkshake please?' "Sure thing Serena, its on the house," Andrew said as he began making her order. He set it in front of her and smiled. "So how's Darien?" "He's doing fine," Serena replied, taking a sip of her drink. "I can't believe I fought with him for so long. He's really a great guy." She jumped as she felt a pair of strong arms encircle her. She breathed in the intoxicating scent of roses and relaxed. "If you keep talking about me like that, you'll give me a big head," Darien said teasingly. "I'm only speaking the truth," Serena replied with a smile. Darien led her over to a booth after getting a cup of coffee from Andrew. "So how was work?"  
"It was alright," Darien said, sipping his coffee. "What'd you do all day?" "Nothing special, I just invited Mina over and ordered some Italian food. She thinks the apartment is great," Serena said. "I missed you though." Darien gave her a quick kiss and smiled. "I missed you too," he said. They talked for a while, sipping their drinks and talking about their day. Neither one of them noticed the brown haired girl come over to the table until she cleared her throat. "Hey there Darien," she said, her voice grating to the nerves. "I didn't see you at the photo shoot today." "That's because I had your account switched to another photographer, Ann," Darien said, pulling Serena into his arms. "Did you need something?" "I just wanted to say that I'm sorry," she said, flashing them a fake smile. "I didn't realize how much you cared for...her. I'll see you around." She left and turned the corner of the building. She made her way deep into the alley and aproached a greasy haired man. "That girl," she said, handing a photograph of Serena to the man, "is the one I was telling you about. That's the one I want you to take care of. Scare her away, do whatever you want, just don't kill her. Got it?" "Consider it done," he said in his deep voice. "Good," Ann said darkly. She handed him a large roll of cash and left the alley.  
  
Da da dunnnnn...plot twist! What is Ann up to? Read the next chapter to find out! As always, I'm begging you, PLEASE REVIEW ME!!!!!!! ::sweat drops:: No, I'm not desperate! 


	9. It Happens

Change of Adress-chapter 9 AN: And now for the crazy part...read to find out Ann's evil plot...;)  
  
Serena and Darien walked slowly down the sidewalk, their hands linked. Serena rested her head on his shoulder, and she was happy. But she couldn't shake the feeling that someone was following them, or her, more specificly. As they entered their building, Serena glanced back nervously, but she didn't see anyone out of place. They got into the elevator and pressed the button for the top floor.  
  
"Are you alright?" Darien asked, noticing the weird expression on her face.  
  
"Yeah," she said quietly, "I'm fine. I think I'm just a little tired is all." Darien nodded and they stepped onto their floor.  
  
"Do you want me to stay with you tonight?" he asked, his hand still linked with hers. Serena nodded and unlocked the door to her apartment. "I'll be back in a minute, let me just go grab some clothes." Serena watched him leave, the weird feeling still gripping her. 'Its nothing,' she tried to assure herself. 'I'm just tired, I'm imagining things...' She walked into her bedroom and turned on the lights. She slipped off her clothes and put on her nightgown. While she was putting her hair up into a ponytail for the night, she heard Darien come in. He locked the door and came into the bedroom. She gave him a small smile before he turned out he lights and they climbed into bed. Darien gave her a small kiss and stroked her hair gently.  
  
"Good night Serena," he said gently as she snuggled closer into his arms. "I love you."  
  
"I love you too," she said, her heart at peace now that they were safe in bed. They fell asleep comfortably in each other's arms and slept soundly.  
  
Darien awoke to the sound of his watch going off. 'I hate getting up in the mornings,' he thought as he moved as quietly out of bed as he could. He walked into the living room and went to the door. 'That's odd,' he thought. 'I could have sworn I locked the door last night...I must have forgotten...' he left the apartment and went into his own. After a quick shower and a change of clothes, he left for work. The shadow crouched silently behind the entertainment center waited a few agonizingly long hours before coming out. His greasy black hair was combed back and his black eyes looked over the apartment. When he was sure there was noone left to find him there, he entered Serena's bedroom. He stared at her a moment, an animalistic lust filling him to the brink. 'She said I could do anything I want, so long as I don't kill her...why not have some fun with the girl?' he thought evilly to himself. Ever since he delivered her food his head was filled with images of her. He crept silently over to the bed and placed a hand over her mouth. Serena's eyes shot open, and she tried to scream. His calloused hand muffled the sound and he chuckled.  
  
"Don't fight me," he said, his voice as greasy as his hair. "It'll make this much easier on you. We're going to have a little fun." Serena's eyes widened in horror as he spoke. She remembered him, he delivered her food yesterday. He placed his free hand on her knee and gently stroked her skin with his thumb. Serena moved, trying to get away, but he leaned over more, using his body weight to pin her down. She tried to scream again as hot tears began to form in her eyes. He slipped his hand further up, resting it midway up her thigh. "I'll take my hand off your mouth if you promise not to scream," he said. Serena nodded her head and he took his hand away. His other hand began to slide up her thigh again and she bit back her tears.  
  
"Please, stop," she begged, a tear escaping her eyes and falling down her cheek. "Why are you doing this?"  
  
"Because, a friend of mine asked me too," he said cruelly. "You stole her man, and you have to be punished. I'm going to give you that punishment." Serena's stomach lurched as she caught his meaning. He took his hand and gently cupped her breast. She tried to move, tried to push him off but he wouldn't budge. 'Heaven help me!' she thought pitifully. The man leaned closer to her and smiled as he slipped his hand onto her silk panties and moved his thumb back and forth. "I think I'm going to rather enjoy this." He leaned closer, ready to take her. The living room door burst open and Serena screamed. The man smacked her roughly across the face and her tears fell down her face in turrents. Darien came into the bedroom, his eyes filled with fire.  
  
"Get your filthy hands off her!" he shouted, his voice shaking the room. The man stood up with an evil grin plastered across his face.  
  
"You shouldn't have come here," he said, cracking his knuckles. "You weren't supposed to get hurt. But you just had to but in." Darien took a menacing step towards him, his face contorted into a look of raw hatred for this man. The man advanced slowly, ready to fight. Serena crawled off the bed and into a corner, her tears flowing steadily down her face. Darien's fist connected with the man's jaw. There was a loud cracking sound and he spit up a large mass of blood. The man's eyes filled with rage as he lunged for Darien. Serena screamed again, praying that her love wouldn't be hurt. Darien twisted and kicked him in the center of the chest, launching the man across the room. He hit the wall and slid down it, and he stayed there, unmoving. Darien ran to Serena and took her in his arms.  
  
"Oh Darien," she breathed between her sobs. "I really thought he was going to...he was going to..." Her body shook from the racking sobs pouring from her and Darien could only hold her. He stared at the man from the corner of his eys and silently vowed that he would suffer for hurting his Serena. He felt her knees start to give out and he stared down at her. A large purple bruise was forming across her face, and her lip was bleeding slightly. Darien carried her into the living room and set her on the couch. He picked up the phone and dialed 911.  
  
"911, what's the emergency?" came the voice on the other end.  
  
"I would like to report an...attempted rape," he said, the words feeling dirty on his tongue. He gave the operator the adress and held Serena again, his eyes never leaving the door. A few brief moments later the police arrived. They came into the apartment and took the whimpering bastard into custody, making sure that they were just as rough with him as the law allowed. A middle-aged man with brown hair approached them and smiled gently.  
  
"Are you Serena Tsukino?" he asked. Serena merely nodded. "And you're Darien Chiba, her neighbor?"  
  
"And boyfriend," Darien added. The detective laughed a little and then quickly repressed it.  
  
"Well that explains the excess force you used in subduing the perp.," he said. Darien nodded and gently stroked Serena's hair. "Now I know this is going to be hard for you," the detective began, "but I need you to tell me exactly what happened." Serena sat up, Darien's arms wrapped securely around her, and cleared her throat.  
  
"I woke up and he was leaning over me," she said, tears still dripping down her face. "He put his hand on my leg and started to move it up." She forced back another fit of sobs and composed herself as best she could. "I was so afraid he was going to...to...take me...but then Darien was there. He slapped me for screaming when I heard the door open. They fought and Darien knocked him out, I think." The detective wrote this down on his notepad and sighed.  
  
"Did he say anything to you, Ms. Tsukino?" he asked gingerly.  
  
"Yes, he told me not to fight him...he said he was going to punish me..." she said shakily. Serena wiped the tears from her face with the back of her hand.  
  
"Punish you for what?" the detective asked.  
  
"He said that he was doing this for a friend. He said that I stole her man and I had to be punished. And he was going to do the punishing," she choked, fresh tears spilling from her eyes. Darien looked at the detective oddly for a moment.  
  
"Is there something you want to add Mr.Chiba?" the detective asked.  
  
"Yes, I think I know who sent him after Serena," Darien said venomously. "Ann Masterson. She has this...unhealthy obsession with me. She didn't quite get the fact that I didn't want her. And then yesterday she came and said she was sorry for bothering us. It was very out of character. And at work today, she was just too happy." The detective jotted this down too and closed his pad.  
  
"That's all the questions I have for now," he said softly. "The paramedics said that you would be ok Serena. And if it makes you feel any better, they said that Darien here shattered the guys jaw and broke a couple of ribs." Serena gazed blankly up at him. "I'll talk to you in a few days." The crew of policemen and paramedics left, leaving Darien and Serena alone.  
  
"I can still feel his hands on me," she said, her voice shaky and dull. "I feel so dirty." Darien held her close to him and kissed the top of her head.  
  
"There's no need to feel dirty," he assured her gently. "You're not dirty, you're still the same amazingly beautiful Serena as always." Serena flashed a small grin and sighed. Darien got up and went to the bathroom. He ran a warm bath and filled it with Serena's vanilla bubble bath. He came back into the living room and picked her up, carrying her in his arms to the bathroom. "Let me help you," he said as her shaky hands began fumbling over the nightgown. Darien closed his eyes and slipped her clothes off. He gently set her in the tub before opening his eyes. The thick, foamy bubbles hid everything but her shoulders and head. Darien could see the warm bath was relaxing her slightly and smiled. He picked up the shower puff (you know, the poufy thing that comes with body wash and stuff) and smiled.  
  
"Give me your leg," he said softly. Serena did as he asked and he gently washed it for her with a loving tenderness. He set it back in the water and washed the other one. He repeated his prossess, going over her arms, shoulders, and back. Serena felt her pain begin to gradually slip away as he took her hair down and poured warm water on it. He shielded her face from the soap and washed her hair. She smiled at him, gratitude etched into her features. He rinsed her hair and wrapped her into a big, fluffy towel. Darien carried her into the bedroom and handed her a clean nightgown. It was blue and silky and ended at her ankles. As she dressed, Darien took the sheets off the bed and put them into a trash bag along with the clothes Serena had been wearing when...it...had happened. He put a new set of sheets on the bed and tossed the trash bag down the garbage chute. He came back to find Serena sitting on the bed.  
  
"Thank you," she said, her voice low but more steady than before. "I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't been here." Darien fought back the urge to cry.  
  
"It was my fault," he said sadly. "It was my fault this happened." Serena ran to him, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck.  
  
"Don't you dare say that again!" she shouted. "It wasn't your fault. Ann," Serena said hatefully, "is the one to blame. She will get hers, but don't you dare make yourself suffer because you blame yourself. Its not your fault." Darien wrapped his arms tightly around her and they held each other for what felt like hours. He looked down into her eyes and she sighed.  
  
"Let's just sleep," Darien said. "No getting up for work or anything, let's just sleep until we're ready to get up."  
  
"Sounds like the perfect plan," Serena said as they climbed into bed. "I love you Darien, with all my heart."  
  
"And I love you," he said. "You mean the world to me Serena, and I swear, I will never let anyone hurt you again." Serena snuggled closer into his arms and fell asleep. As Darien gazed down at the sleeping angel in his arms, a tear slipped from his eyes. 'I will NEVER let her get hurt again.'  
  
I hope that was to your liking. Don't think I forgot about Ann...she's got something special planned out, just for her. REVIEW ME!! 


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note:**

Hey everyone, I know its been a _rediculously_ long time since I've worked on this fic, or any of my fics really. To be honest, I had given up on them completely. But in the past few months, I've recieved so many reviews and been added to so many alert lists that I feel guilty for abandoning them. So I've decided that I'm going to **try** to start working on them again, this fic in particular. I can't say that I'll be able to get any new chapters out quickly, because I'm currently attending college full time as well as working full time. I'll do my best though. Oh, and one quick side note: you're going to notice that my writing style has improved somewhat, and that it will also be slightly more mature...it _has_ been three years after all! Once I get the first new chapter out, I'll replace this author's note with it so that it doesn't break up the flow of the story. I look forward to your feedback. Thanks!

-Becky


End file.
